


Let's Walk Side By Side

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Kdrama - Fandom, Suspicious Partner - Fandom, 수상한 파트너, 수상한 파트너 | Suspicious Partner (TV)
Genre: Eunhyuk deserves happiness, F/M, M/M, fight me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Eunhyuk is finally ready to live a life of his own instead of desperately trying to worm his way back in Jiwook's. Turns out the prospect makes neither of the two males that much happier.





	Let's Walk Side By Side

The first time Eunhyuk missed a day of work without calling in sick or texting anyone, Jiwook forced himself not to worry.

The defense lawyer was back the following day, even chirpier than usual. Instead of saluting his boss, he went straight to Bonghee's desk and poked her in the shoulder. The female looked up, smiled and closed her computer, following Eunhyuk outside.

Now, Jiwook had truly gotten past his jealousy, didn't even want to douse either of them in water. But, he was curious. Unable to control his curiosity, he stood up and climbed up the stairs of his house, going to the roof to observe the two as they talked in the garden. For once Eunhyuk seemed to genuinely enjoy himself, wildly moving his hands around as he retold something to Bonghee. The female was grinning, watching the other man with fondness. She looked happy for him, platonically so. Jiwook was certain now. He found out when he and Bonghee tried the whole dating thing for good. Eunhyuk had been no short of supportive and glad to see the two together. The relationship had easily fizzled out though. But had allowed Jiwook to see that he could open himself to love again. And that, he was particularly grateful for. The attorney narrowed his eyes when Eun Huyk pulled out his phone to show pictures to the woman. From his angle, he couldn't get a good look, but judging by the conniving laugh Bong Hee had let out, he could guess that something he was missing something funny. So he yelled for the two to get back inside for an impromptu meeting.

The day passed without a single attempt from Eunhyuk to start a conversation with Ji Wook. It felt odd. At least to the prosecuting attorney. Nobody else seemed to truly notice. Probably because the other male was behaving like himself. A better version even. Happier. As if an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

_His laughter sounded genuine._

Jiwook paused when he heard his childhood friend laugh in such an unaltered manner. True and pure. And a lot less loud. As if he was finally happy but too afraid that celebrating would take it all away. The laugh was short. But very much heartfelt. Surprising himself, Jiwook smiled, eyes fluttering shut for a second as he listened to the sound he hadn't heard in ages. That made the attorney realize how much he'd missed it. By the time the attorney reopened his eyes, Eunhyuk was gone. And so were Chairman Byun and officer Bang. Bong Hee was curiously looking at him.

"Are you alright, Wook-ah?" She kindly asked. 

He nodded. "Quite. I think I just need a breather."

The female narrowed her eyes, unconvinced. "I saw you looking at Eunhyuk and I earlier. I know it doesn't matter anymore, but I want to make sure you know nothing is happening between us. But—" 

He pressed his lips together, before interrupting her. "I believe you. The both of you. I have for a while now."

Bonghee nodded a few times. "Yes, I know. What I meant is, though nothing is happening between us, something might be happening for him." She said and smiled a little. 

"Oh." Ji Wook narrowed his eyes. "Oh that's... That's unexpected. But then again, it has been a while. And I simply cannot control him." His jaw clenched. "Just like he apparently cannot control his feelings for Yoo-jung." 

"What? No. It's not her." Bonghee interrupted. "It's not even like that really. He's unsure. He thinks he's made a friend outside of us. A good friend who actually tries to spend time with him just because they enjoy his company." 

Jiwook scoffed. "That man's an idiot." He said, talking about Eunhyuk's new friend. 

"Indeed, they are." Bonghee agreed, talking about someone else entirely. Someone who was so emotionally constipated that she was hoping he'd get a logorrhea soon enough. Someone who adjusted their glasses and went back to reading a file, wordlessly putting an end to their conversation. "One huge verbal diarrhea..." She mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes, closing her laptop before she moved toward the kitchen.

The following day, Eunhyuk was late. No apologies. No begging for forgiveness. Just a dopey grin and soft whistling.

"You're late." Jiwook said, peering over his glasses. Usually all it took was a slight narrowing of his eyes and a pout of disapproval to get the other man to profusely apologize. It did not work.

Eunhyuk chuckled softly, genuinely. They all noted it, pausing as the male rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I..." He smiled for a split second before he shook his head. "Nothing." Nobody cared what he did in his free time except for Bonghee anyway. "It won't happen again. Kamsahamnida." With that he politely bowed and went to his desk. Jiwook's brows creased in confusion as he watched the other male go. Eunhyuk sat down, seemingly unbothered and started to pull out his belongings. His phone pinged, so he peered down at it and grinned before answering to the text. He then awaited for a reply that made his grin widen before he pocketed his phone and started to work.

Later in the morning, a meeting was called. They all kept each other informed of their respective cases. Bong Hee's requiring help, Eunhyuk naturally volunteered with mild enthusiasm, ready to be shot down. But Jiwook simply nodded, shocking the two older men of the team. Usually, he insisted on assisting the female himself. Eunhyuk shot his childhood friend a shy glance and gratefully smiled.

Perhaps, things were shifting back to how they were before the 'great incident'. Jiwook's timing was perfect, the male thought. Because no matter how willing and hopeful Eunhyuk tried to be, he was getting exhausting of punching against a wall hoping to make a hole big enough to be let in again. He'd apologized so long so hard and so often that he wasn't sure he meant it when he said 'I'm sorry' to anyone else anymore. It was a reflex. Part of a well-rehearsed routine where he grew to believe himself systematically the one at fault.

Jiwook blinked at the private sort of smile he was met with, unsure and uncomfortable. He had agreed to let the two competent lawyers deal with a case, not invited Eunhyuk out for drinks. Was the other so desperate for any signs of friendship? The attorney silently sat there, hearing officer bang dismiss the meeting but seeming completely lost in thoughts, looking back at his own behavior with someone who had been such a huge part of his life.

Bonghee and Eunhyuk left before Jiwook returned to his own desk. They did not return for lunch. But Eunhyuk had texted Chairman Byun to let him know that they'd eat outside thus not to get pizza for them. The attorney had frowned upon hearing that news. Not out of jealousy, but more so out of surprise. This was exactly the type of excuse Eunhyuk would normally use to text him with a maximum of unecessary emojis thrown everywhere. He pulled out his phone and checked. No text. He opened his conversation with the male and found that he hadn't received a text in a couple of days. "Huh..." His brows furrowed further, lips pressing together in an upset pout.

Bonghee and Eunhyuk eventually returned in the afternoon. They had found someone who could give a solid testimony for their client and would receive the tapes of the CCTV in a specific street soon enough. Once they'd informed the rest of the people working there, Eun Bonghee returned to her desk to work on the case. Eunhyuk did the same to work on one of his own. Not a single unnecessary display of excitement or fake laugh. He was just contently smiling. As if he was allowing himself to live in a more subdued and subtle way.

By 5, Eunhyuk was silently gathering his stuffs. He wouldn't be having dinner with the team tonight. Had plans of his own. Plans nobody knew about. It felt good to live a life that wasn't focused on making up for a past mistake. The male moved toward Jiwook's desk. "Noh Jiwook-shi," He spoke, reverting to a more polite way to address the other man as he put down an envelope. "I resign. With a one month notice, so I can tie up any loose ends and properly close my current cases."

The prosecutor's eyes widened. He swallowed and looked down at the envelope currently being slid toward him. He gingerly took it. "Why!?" He inquired, unable to contain his own shock and rule in his feelings. The prosecutor could admit that he hadn't been too fond of the other man being there at first, but he made good money and was incredibly supportive of others. Loosing him would be bad for their cabinet.

Eunhyuk sighed softly. "I joined for the wrong reasons. I see that now. And I think I'm simply tired." He tried to explain. "I have a friend now. A real friend. All mine." He smiled. "And he actually wants to spend time with me. And I don't have to apologize all the time with him. I think I want more of those. I don't want to let you down, nor to let go. But you did years ago. And I think I am finally ready to move on. I'm truly sorry I couldn't fix things between us. You still mean a lot to me. Too much for what I get out of our relation. I think I need some distance. Live a life of my own instead of relentlessly trying to worm my way in yours." He chuckled, self-depreciating and sad. "You'll be happy right? Now that you no longer have to put him with me, you'll be happy..." His gaze sombered, expression sobbering up as he realized that he was the only thing that stood between him and the man he so dearly wanted to see happy again.

"No." Jiwook simply answered, brows knitted together. That admission lifted a weight from his shoulders. One he'd willingly placed there himself. "I won't. I won't be happy if you walk away." He went on, searching for his childhood friend's eyes. "I..." He sighed. "I need you. I think." His own brows rose in surprise as he let out words he knew he'd never be able to take back. His own surprise was reflected in Eunhyuk's eyes. "You never gave up on me. You could've. But you didn't. You held on. And I don't think I'm ready for you to let go." 

_Then hold me back._

Eunhyuk looked away, blinking plausible tears before they spilled. He laughed, utterly fake and bitter. "You say such things, Wook-ah." He forced a smile on his lips. "It's one step forward three steps back with you, isn't it?" Feeling his own will slip away, the male shook his head. "I can't do that anymore. I... It's..." He sighed. "It's breaking my heart." He admitted. "I've let you become the main focus in my life. And I thought being a side character of yours would be enough. That's what I told myself when I went back home alone every night. That's what I told myself when I spent more time walking around the corridor of your floor than behind my desk just to get the chance to see you and talk to you for a second as you'd walk out of your attorney office. That's what I told myself when I quit a really well-paid job to join you here. That's.. That's what I told myself when I spent my birthday alone, eating the remaining bits of my own cake and yet found it in myself to smile when you sent me a text with a single character that I interpreted as the beginning of happy birthday. But I'm tired of telling myself I should settle for crumbs. Can you understand that?"

By now, the whole office was silent, and no matter how hard Bonghee and officer Bong were pretending not to listen, it was obvious they were. Chairman Byun, in a much less subtle fashion was simply looking at the two, with the fond gaze of a father watching two of his children bicker. Not knowing which side to pick.

Stun and ashamed, Jiwook silently sat there. Eunhyuk smiled, exhausted but genuine and spun on his feet, marching out of the house. With nobody to stop him. All eyes returned to the attorney who slowly reached for the resignation letter, eyes misty with tears as he opened a drawer of his desk and put it in.

"You're an idiot." Bonghee finally said, breaking the silence and standing up. 

"Agreed." Officer Bang said and stood up as well. The two marched toward the doors, planning to catch up on their friend. 

Chairman Byun moved toward his adoptive son. He put a hand on Jiwook's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "If you can't allow yourself to loose him, you owe it to him to tell him why." He spoke softly.

The younger male looked up. "Appa..." The older man simply nodded in acceptance. "How did you know?" Jiwook asked.

Chairman Byun laughed. "You were angry at Yu-jong. But he left you heartbroken. You didn't want to see him. But you wanted him to want to see you. Just so you could tell him off. You wanted him to hurt didn't you?"

The younger male nodded. "I did, I.. I suppose I did, yes."

The older man chuckled. "You're so oblivious yet so obvious, son." He smiled, amused but fond. "I cannot tell you what to do or not do. But I think we all feel a little guilty about how we've been treating the boy. Apologizing seem like the right thing to do. Whether your decide to open your heart or not, is up to you."

Jiwook nodded at the words, and watched the older man go, hands shoved in the pockets of his suit pants. Once Chairman Byun was out as well, he stood up and climbed up the stairs of his house, going to the terrace that allowed for a few of the garden. He reached for his watering hose and turned it on, mindlessly letting the water relentlessly hit his parasol. His mind went to a prior memory of him doing the exact same thing, as he caught Bonghee and Eunhyuk laughing. And another, more recent, where he'd wanted to do the same thing again. He had stopped himself because he couldn't pinpoint where the urge was coming from. Not when he had no reason to be jealous anymore.

Bonghee and officer Bang had caught up with Eunhyuk before he could climb onto his car. He was leaning against it, eyes shut and jaw clenched. The male bad been feeling disappointed, but oddly serein as well. No longer forced into a role but living for himself. He had reopened his eyes upon hearing footsteps and took a few in the two's direction. A smile blossomed on his features when the female pulled him into a tight hug, whispering sorrys against his chest. He laughed, short but genuine and squeezed her back for a few seconds. "It's okay. It's just a birthday. We'll make up for it next year." He'd then whispered soothingly, a kind smile on his face. The female smiled back and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. When she pulled back, he opened his arms for officer Bang, giving him permission to hug him.

The man had smile and pulled him in a short embrace. "It's going to be different without you." He'd then said softly. "Please don't become a stranger. We want to be your friends." The lawyer spoke and smiled. 

Eunhyuk smiled back, effortless and meaningful. And boy did it feel good. "I might tear up a little." He spoke, giving some room to his dramatic antics and making the two chuckle as he wiped the corner of his eyes.

Chairman Byun reached them at that moment. He put a hand on the male's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You know I care for you right?" Eunhyuk nodded. "Good." He removed his hand. "Golf this weekend?"

Eunhyuk nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered. The older man was the only person who bothered to go out with him just to spend time in his company, he surely wasn't going to give up on it. Swallowing thickly, the defense attorney shot a final glance toward the house, hoping for something, anything. Nothing happened. He focused his gaze back on his former coworkers turned friends and sighed softly. "You're all pretty great. He won't say it often, but he values you all more than he knows." He spoke and got into his own car, smiling as he drove away with them waving him goodbye.

Tears of resignation and relief rolled down the male's cheeks as he drove back to his house. Alone again. There, he parked, retrieved his leather case and got in. It took him a couple of minutes to change into a running outfit and he was out again, driving to a very specific park. The same one he'd spent his birthday alone at. The same one he used to spend hours younger with Ji-Wook and Yoo-jung.

He ran. He ran away. He ran toward. He ran. Uncertain but eager. Not trying to outrun anything he knew he couldn't. He'd tried to run a marathon at a race pace for so long, so diligently and so determinedly, that he had forgotten himself trying to make Jiwook remember. Now he was running for himself and curious about where he'd end up. But in no rush. Cheeks heated, he slowed down his pace and laughed softly, for himself. He walked toward some barriers, revealing the view of the sea in the distance. The male smiled and watched, appreciating the scenery as his heartbeat slowed down to a less erratic pace.

"I knew I'd find you here." A masculine voice said, approaching him. Eunhyuk did not turn around. However, for a second there, he understood what Bonghee meant when she claimed to forget how to breath. "Actually I didn't know." The voice amended. "I was hoping." He stood by Eunhyuk, elbows resting against the barrier and eyes focused on the male. "Will you look at me for a second?"

"I can't." Eunhyuk admitted.

"Why?"

"Because if I turned my head and you're not there it will mean things I'm not sure I'm ready to accept quite yet." The lawyer spoke, voice low and wavering. "I don't want to go back to the office tomorrow and beg you to forgive me."

"You want to move on. I got that." Jiwook said and sighed softly. "If you want, I can promise you that I won't take you back, even if you beg." Eunhyuk's lips curled up slightly at that. "Will you look at me now?" The attorney asked. Slowly, his childhood friend turned his head to face him, relief passing in his gaze. "God." Jiwook sighed. "Why did you put up with it for so long?"

"Because I love you." Eunhyuk answered with a dismissive shrug. "Simple as that, Wook-ah."

The attorney chuckled. "How can you admit things so embarrassing so easily?"

Eunhyuk laughed. "I thought you'd realized by now, that for you, I'd do anything." 

Jiwook's eyes widened for a second before his gaze grew fond, smiling a little. "I think I did. A long time ago." He ran a hand in the back of his hair. "Aish." He heaved a long sigh. "I, I.." A short huff. "I..." He turned away, seriously considering to distance himself and leave when a hand firmly wrapped around his wrist.

"You what ?" Eunhyuk asked. "I'm too tired to play games anymore, Wook-ah. If you hate me forever, say it and let me move on."

"No, no!" The attorney answered, too fast and too loud for his liking. "I think I love you too." He finally said, looking down at the hand wrapped around his wrist. "No. I, I'm..." He scrunched up his nose in distaste for his own honesty. "I'm in love with you."

Eunhyuk let go, mouth slightly ajar as he blinked a few times. The words spoken were unexpected to say the least. Not unwelcomed. Unexpected. But before he could voice the difference, Jiwook was walking away, head hung low and a frown on his features. The lawyer sighed and decided that running after his friend one last time wouldn't be too bad. So he did, he did and he wrapped an arm around the other's neck. "Carry me, Wook-ah. I've ran forever, I'm exhausted." He spoke then chuckled when the other swat his hand away. 

"You're all sweaty, and I'm wearing a suit, I..." Jiwook cursed under his breath, lowering himself so that the other could get on his back. Eunhyuk just laughed and moved in front of the man. The male put his hands on Jiwook's shoulder, making the other stand straight again. He smiled at the confusion he could read in the other's eyes.

"I can settle for walking side by side. Now that I no longer have to run after you." Eunhyuk explained. The male blinked when he felt a hand slide in his.

"Side by side it is." The attorney declared. "You're still quitting, are you?" He asked. Eunhyuk silently nodded. "Good. You can find a better boss." He said and grinned.

"One that doesn't hate lawyers could be good." Eunhyuk conceded as the two headed out of the park. He smiled when he heard Jiwook chuckle.

_Just for him._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you notice any mistakes. It's genuinely my first time writing someone for a K-drama fandom, so if let me know if anything feels off, yeah? As well as if you'd want more of those one-shots ^^


End file.
